Golden Sun: After the Setting
by Keysuna
Summary: *new chapter 6 * Yeah, I know it's been a while, but oh well. Isaac and Garet betray there group and ALex is stronger then he seems, blah, blah, blah. Look, just read the story please. It'll make my miserbale life better, by a little
1. Suspicion

"Isaac exactly where are we going?" Garet asked as they both looked out towards the expanding horizon before us.  
  
"You know what Garet, I have no idea," Isaac answered taking in a deep breath of the salty air. "It's amazing really, we kill Saturos and Menardi and now we're in a ship that's been under water for who knows how long? I mean do we even know what's past Gondowan, I didn't even know there was anything past Angara…"  
  
"There not dead," Mia sighed, joining them in their gazing.  
  
"What do you mean there not dead!" Garet cried, turning towards her.  
  
"I mean they're not dead," she said calmly. " They're weak that's for sure and if they were left down there past dusk then yes they would be very much dead. But Alex was on his way and if we had dragged that battle out a little further we would be dead instead." Mia chuckled at her little rhyme and turned to look at the ocean.  
  
"Does Alex really have the power to do that?" Isaac asked bewildered. "I know he's strong, but is he really that strong and.. wait! Mia you had said you knew him!"  
  
"He's my step brother actually, before my parents died my father had an affair with another women from town. Three years before I was born the women bared the child. My grandparents were in disgrace and couldn't believe their son could of ever done something like that. Well the women felt awful and tried to sacrifice the baby at Mercury Lighthouse. The thing is that because Alex also inherited the water talent from my dad he was able to open the lighthouse. The fool of a women was amazed at this and took him off to train him in his psyenergy. By the time I was at the age of 13 Alex came back. He said that his mom had died from a fever, but I bet you anything he killed her himself. He taught me things he had learned in the time he had been away, the thing was this whole time my grandparents never knew he was back. He stayed at the inn the whole while, well anyway he really taught me how to expand my power, I bet that if I hadn't learned that from him I wouldn't of been able heal the village as well I could of before you came. Also, he was always more powerful than me, he's even more powerful than both Saturos and Menardi... well them and us." Mia explained.  
  
"You're that freak's sister!" Garet yelled. "I knew there was some bond between you two, and what do you mean 'more powerful' we could easily beat the crap out of him!  
  
"Oh cut it out Garet," Ivan snapped, coming from nowhere. "Haven't you felt his power? He could kill all of us in a single strike."  
  
Garet fell silent at that.  
  
"So you guys can feel his power?" Isaac asked, acting as though it didn't bother him at all. "I don't think I can, though maybe it has something to do with me and Garet being around other adepts all our lives, we must of become immune to sensing it, or something like that."  
  
Ivan nodded, than turned to Mia, "Can I talk to you, alone?" he asked keeping his voice down.  
  
"Sure," Mia said and followed him to the other end of the deck.  
  
"What's up"  
  
"It's Isaac.. well Garet too. I think there hiding something." Ivan confined to her.  
  
"Yeah I get that sometimes too, but it doesn't seem to be that big of a deal." Mia said puzzled.  
  
"It's not just that Mia, I also think I know what there keeping from us."  
  
"And that would be…" Mia asked him in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Remember in the Venus lighthouse, just before we went to fight Saturos and Menardi?" Mia nodded, and Ivan continued. "Isaac and Garet seemed real sober so I… well I kind of read their minds."  
  
"I thought you couldn't, that they knew what you were doing when you tried," Mia questioned, but obviously not bothered by it.  
  
"That's what I thought too, but I must be stronger in psyenergy than them and so I'm able to without them noticing. Anyway I read Isaac's first and the thing is he knew that Saturos and Menardi were going to fuse."  
  
Mia was taken back by this, "So why didn't he tell us than? And what about Garet?"  
  
"That was my question and I still have no idea. After that I read Garet's mind and he knew too, but the difference was that he had been told by Isaac. So again we get the question, why wouldn't Isaac tell us this, but tell Garet?" Ivan finished with a sigh.  
  
"So what are they thinking now?" Mia asked wanting more answers than were available.  
  
"You want me to read their minds now!" Ivan almost yelled.  
  
"Keep it down Ivan, if you they know you're going to than it's not going to work out to well, now is it." Mia whispered.  
  
"Yeah your right c'mon lets get this done with." Ivan told her starting toward where Isaac and Garet were. Mia followed suit and then they upon their "team members".  
  
"Hey where were you guys," Isaac asked drawing his gaze away from the sunset.  
  
Oh, just at the back of the boat, Ivan wanted to try to shift the wind so that we would go faster, it didn't work though." Mia answered quickly. Priding her self in her quick cover-up.  
  
Ivan bit his lip and started to read Isaac's mind, We'll have to kill both of them soon, their on the something and whatever it is it can't be good Ivan nearly reeled back with the response he had gotten. Why would Isaac want to kill him and Mia, and where did Garet stand in all of this?  
  
Mia glanced at him and he gave her slight nod, she shook her head and started a conversation up with Isaac again. Ivan took this opportunity to see what Garet was thinking. Drawing on his psyenergy he peered into Garet's mind. Isaac is right, they're to powerful to live were going to have be rid of them by tonight  
  
A/N So is this fic any any good? I had a lot of fun writing it so I think I'm going to keep this one alive. Still, I WANT INPUT!!!! Ahem, thanks for reading. ( 


	2. Betrayal

Ivan felt his whole body go cold. How could Isaac and Garet want to kill him? It was to much to comprehend, after all they had gone through together… Taking he deep breath he told them all that he was turning in for the night and headed for the cabin.  
  
"Wait, Ivan there are only two cabins so were going to have to bunk up, that OK?" Isaac called after him, a look of pure contempt on his face.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ivan answered, inwardly swearing at his fate. If he had to bunk up with Isaac than Mia would be with Garet, the chances of them seeing the light of day weren't looking good.  
  
Mia quickly cut off her conversation with Garet, telling him she was more than happy to turn in for the night. Saying her good-byes she was able to catch up with Ivan.  
  
"Sleep with your sword tonight Mia, you don't know what Garet will try to do." Ivan told her softly.  
  
"I don't carry a sword I carry a mace," Mia corrected him with a grin. "And why should I sleep with my weapon?"  
  
"Because Garet and Isaac are going to try to kill us tonight, that's why," Ivan informed her.  
  
"You have to be kidding me,"  
  
I'm not,"  
  
"Why would they try to kill us?"  
  
"I have no idea,"  
  
Mia had no more to say and slowly walked toward one of the cabins. She turned toward Ivan and smiled. Disappearing into her door, Ivan let out a sigh. How was he going to defeat Isaac on a one on one combat? He had always been the most physically frail of the group and the only thing he excelled in was magic. Though Isaac knew all of his attack spells and was probably prepared to handle them. He slowly walked into the empty cabin and flopped down on one of the beds. At least there are two, he thought miserably. Pulling his shirt off he was sure to make sure that he had enough psyenergy in reserve. It really wasn't necessary though, he knew that it was. Reading minds didn't take much out of you. He tried to form a plan in his mind, but it was near impossible. His thoughts kept turning to Mia, she didn't seem concerned at all, almost as if she thinks he's making it up… but why would she think that? Maybe she just doesn't want to believe it. God knew he felt the same way. Taking a mail shirt from his pack he slipped it over his undershirt. If he was going to be attacked he didn't want to unprepared. Of course he didn't even bother to reach for his wand, it didn't do much damage as it was and compared to Isaac's Gia Blade it could be considered a mere stick.  
  
"Hey Isaac are you decent?" Isaac called from outside the door. Ivan quickly threw a robe over himself. If Isaac saw that he was wearing battle clothes he would defiantly become suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, you can come in," Ivan called to him, knowing that this was almost like inviting death to your own door. Isaac walked in shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"For being underwater for ever it doesn't look to shabby," Isaac commented.  
  
"Yeah," Ivan responded, his teeth clenched.  
  
"What's bothering you Ivan, you don't look so good," Isaac said in a concern matter.  
  
What's bothering me is that your going to kill me tonight, that's what! Ivan thought to himself more uncomfortable than ever.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Isaac, just tired." Ivan half lied.  
  
"Well than we can get to sleep if you want," Isaac grinned throwing off his shoes. "I forgot to bring sleeping clothes so I guess this will have to do." He finished, flopping on the bed to the right of Ivan's.  
  
"Can you put out the lamp, Ivan?" Isaac asked pulling the covers over himself. As Ivan moved toward the light source Isaac smiled and muttered a thanks, quick to fake sleep. Ivan made his way to his own bed, taking a quick glance at where Isaac's sword lay, right next to is bed in easy reach. Sighing, Ivan tried to find his way to his own bed in the darkness of the room, feeling the boat sway under him. Finally finding his bed he fell into it more than willing to try to at least cat nap until Isaac made his move. But this wish proved to be futile, as he couldn't stop imagining what would happen in the hours to come. Ivan had to stay awake, but he just couldn't he was to tired. His eyes closed, and he felt himself drift into sleep.  
  
A sword was drawn from a sheath and a faint figure made it's way toward Ivan.  
  
"I'm sorry Ivan, this wouldn't of happened if you had died in the battle like you should of. We just can't let you or Mia live, you know to much and there's no way you're going to be able to keep your mouth shut. So I guess this is… goodbye." Isaac was able to say almost choked with tears. Taking his sword up above Ivan's motionless body he let one tear fall down onto the rocking boat before he lunged.  
  
* * *  
  
Garet felt as though his insides were being torn apart, not only did he have to kill his group member, he had to kill his beloved. Mia sat there on the bed she had chosen cleaning her mace. Beautiful, beautiful Mia. Her turquoise hair was let lose, falling to her waist. The robe she had on matched her sapphire eyes perfectly. Wiping off the last bit of dirt on her weapon, she laid it down next to her bed, and turned to Garet.  
  
"You ready for bed yet Garet?" She asked blowing the hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, thinking back on all they had done together. Mia had been more than a group mate, so had Ivan. But Isaac was right, if they let them live than the secrete of Vale would get out and… and than they would never be able to come back.  
  
"Garet!" Mia laughed in his face. "Are you there are there or not?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, just thinking." He said her. "Um, Mia?"  
  
She turned, giving him her attention.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked knowing her answer already, though he had to know for sure.  
  
"I… I, Garet what's going on?" His goddess asked taken back by the sudden question.  
  
"I need to know, Mia. I love you and I really don't care what Isaac says. If you love me than we can forgot about all of this, the elemental stars, Kraden and Jenna. Just all of it…" He finished, his eyes locked on Mia's.  
  
So that's what Ivan was talking about, Mia said under her breath.  
  
"Look, Garet I have an idea what kind of plan you and Isaac have. And what do you mean 'Do I love you'? Garet were friends, nothing more. I'm only seventeen, I don't want to jump into marriage or any thing like that. We still have a quest to finish… but that's not what this is about is it?" Mia told him shaking her head.  
  
"I gave you a chance to live Mia, I don't think Isaac gave Ivan that chance. But now you ruined that and I'm just going to have to do what I'm supposed to do," Garet said leaping up and drawing his blade. Mia was quick to roll over to the other side of the bed before Garet launched into attack. But she was to late, he caught some of her sapphire hair, cutting it nearly to the base of her neck. She quickly grabbed her mace, coming up just in time to block Garet's next strike. He forced his weight done on her, making her knees buckle. What is his problem! She thought. He was at least two times stronger than she was and she was swiftly losing ground. Mia threw her Mace to the other end of the room and darted to the door, but Garet came up behind her grabbing the young women by the back of her robe. Turning her around he made her look up to him, her eyes brimming with tears and hate.  
  
"Now I can make this painless, just stand still," Garet choked taking his sword up and to her neck. Mia took her chance and kicked him in his manhood, making him drop the sword. Opening the door, she rushed out breathing in the fresh salty air. Running toward the end of the deck, she only made it half way as Garet lunged onto her making Mia fall to the ground. "Stay down you bitch! I told you this could be painless, but I guess that just won't happen. Now I'll give you one more chance, say you love me!" Garet yelled into Mia's face. He was sitting on her forcing on her all of his weight so that she would stay down. Mia fought feverishly to force him off, but it was useless. She spit into his face, the only thing she was able do.  
  
Garet slowly wiped the saliva from his face. "Goodbye Mia," He whispered into her ear, taking the dagger she had hidden in her robe. He ran it down her cheek, emitting the slightest bit of blood. She whimpered, and tried to force him off again, but it was useless. Mia knew it was all over, there was nothing more she could do. The dagger was risen and she felt it plunge into her body, pain laced her entire being. She felt blood drain out of her as all went black.  
  
  
  
A/N a cliff hanger huh? Well I hope your enjoying my fic. Oh yeah, one reviewer said that Isaac and Garet are evil, there not acutely. you might of picked that up in this chapter, I'll be delving more into it later. Anyway if you have any questions you can Email me with em or include them in your review. Expect the next chapter sometime around next week, my mom's out of town so I get loads of time on the computer. *Hehe* 


	3. Enemies

A/N: Square's on Nintendo, Square's on Nintendo, Square's on Nintendo, Square's on Nintendo, *gasp* Square's on Nintendo, Square's on Nintendo, Square's on Nintendo.!!!1 I'm all better… I think. Now on to the story.  
  
Menardi awoke to find her self in the room of a well furnished inn. The bed she currently occupied was most comfortable, though not as exquisite as the one she had back home. As she was pondering this, a headache, worse than she had ever had, hit her full force. It took her a minute to realize that the pain she was experiencing wasn't from a headache but from something… different. She felt as though a dirty hand was shifting through her mind, finding all of her secrets. Letting out a scream of pain, the shifting stopped and she saw Alex step into view from behind the door.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Menardi cried at Alex as she got up from the bed.  
  
"Calm down, Menardi." Alex chuckled trying to get her to quite down. "All I did was re-experience the battle you had with our little… hero's. I couldn't do it while you were or Saturos were asleep and I knew that if I asked, neither of you would permit me."  
  
"That isn't a excuse, that was a invasion of privacy is I ever saw one. You could of easily asked…"The fire adept trailed off as she looked around the room. "Where's Saturos?"  
  
"He's fine," Alex assured her. "Just in a different room for the time being. And for me asking, well both of us know you wouldn't tell me all of details."  
  
"You don't need the details!" Menardi fumed. "If it wasn't for me and Saturos you would still be in that gods forsaken town. You owe us, Alex. You and Felix both-"  
  
"I owe you nothing." Alex said, cutting her off. "Now if you don't mind I have other matters to attend to, if you want there's a eating area down the hall and to the left. If you would excuse me?" Alex left without another word, leaving a speechless Menardi alone in the room. Walking down the dimly lit hall, he stopped suddenly as he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"You know Alex, Menardi was right. You don't need to know the details." Saturos said in a most smug way.  
  
"Well Saturos, if it wasn't for me than you would still be at the bottom of that light house, dead. Not that I didn't think about leaving you down there." Alex responded, a light tone of amusement in his voice.  
  
"And why didn't you? Really I'm curious, you could of had Felix all to your self and have Menardi wait on you hand and foot." Alex looked at the taller fire adept in pure shock. "What you think I don't know what you do with that little slut we picked up from gutter? Please Alex, spare me. It's obvious, even Menardi has it somewhat figured out." Saturos cocked his head at Alex, giving him a look of pure malice.  
  
"What I do is none of your business, Saturos. Keep your life out of mine and maybe we'll be able to get rid of those kid's before they do any real damage." Alex shot back at him.  
  
"Well your right about one thing, we really need to rid our self of those children… although I believe that maybe I should let you handle it. Considering the fact that I was defeated when facing them." Saturos drawled out .  
  
"Not very likely, my dear friend," Alex said. "If we let them live than we risk losing the location of the elemental star they currently posses, though you are right about letting me handle them."  
  
"Very well, now that we have that decided I can get something to eat. I'm famished." Saturos finished with a wave of his hand going to find the eating area. Saturos disappeared into the darkness of the hall, making Alex feel as though he had lost everything.  
  
If only I had put the binder on him, he wouldn't be this cocky, Alex thought to himself, fists clutched.  
  
"Alex, I need something to wear, this old battle armor is useless now," Alex turned to see Menardi leaning against the door way. That bitch had already forgotten about what had transpired only five minutes ago!  
  
"Well are you going to something about it or just stand there daydreaming!" Menardi cried in disgust.  
  
"Menardi, there's a dress in the dresser across from your bed," Alex sighed. "I'll be back later, in the meantime don't burn anything, better yet just don't go out of the inn." Alex left her, the same way Saturos had left him. Brushing his way past her, he made his way toward the eating area, fully prepared to force Saturos if he had to. Walking into the eating area, he was pleased to find that Saturos was finishing up.  
  
"Saturos, I want you to find those little brats. If you can I want you to bring their leader here." Alex said to Saturos, as he himself hunted for something to eat.  
  
"Sure thing, 'boss'. But don't think you can order me around just because you're stronger then me, Alex. I want you to know that once I return to full strength I'll be taking over again." Saturos shot back at him, getting up from the table. "Than I'll just be on my way." And with that Saturos left the room.  
  
"If he thinks he'll be taking over this little 'expedition' again, he is sorely mistaken" Alex muttered under his breath, finally finding a piece of bread to munch on. Looking up through the skylight he was pleased to see that the sky was darkening over with storm clouds. Saturos hated the rain, but he hated failing in what he set out to do even more. Smiling at the fate the gods had set upon him, he proceeded in finalizing his plans for the upcoming months. First and foremost he had to get his hands on that kid Isaac. With him he would not only get the others, but he would finally find out the secrete to the Djinn. He had known that from the first time he laid eyes on the Earth adept that he would be able to summon the Djinn. There was a trick to it, he had just never known what it was, at fist Alex had suspected that the Djinn stayed with the humans who had claimed them. But no, they stayed on a alternate plane and when called upon they would come to defend them. And the more Djinn a person had, the more powerful spirits the Djinn could summon. Spirits so powerful that they could destroy the world… just what Alex needed.  
  
A/N: You have no idea how much this story sucked, wait yeah you do you just read it. Anyway, I know all of you want to know what happened to Ivan and Mia. Don't worry I'll get to them next chapter. Just so you know this is what I call a fill-in chapter, where I (the author) get to explain to the reader the little things that make this story interesting in the chapters to come. And as most things go these kind of chapters are a bore to read, but necessary to move on with the story. So know I hope this wasn't too bad, and that it won't stop you from reading the rest of it. Don't forget to R&R! (though this chapter doesn't deserve it) 


	4. Escape

Ivan felt as though his whole body would be engulfed in flames, he had to get out! But the pain kept him from escaping. Between sleep and reality he could barely make it to either. Darkness was beginning to creep up around his already darkened vision. The only thing that he was able to think was pain and the blackness. Feeling his body go numb, he could barely make out his killers face. 'Death,' that was what he was experiencing at the moment. This was the last thing he was able to make out before the darkness clouded his vision.  
  
Taking a quick sweep of the room, Mia could barely contain her rage. Isaac stood over the younger one of their party, a blood drenched sword in his right hand.  
  
"Looks like Garet couldn't handle killing you, figures. He always did have his eye out for you, well it doesn't matter. I'll just have to kill you myself." Isaac grinned with malice.  
  
"Hold on there one second Isaac, first tell me why you and Garet are doing this. Than I can continue in kicking your ass." Mia chuckled at her new found opponent. Confidence filling her every word.  
  
"That was always the problem with you Mia, thinking that because your a women who can do battle that your superior in some way. I knew we should of never let you join with us."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia stated. "You should know that I don't think of myself better than you or anyone else for that matter?" As she spoke, Mia was careful to keep her hands behind her, gathering the energy of the water around her. "You don't seem to realize that you could of just asked me or Ivan to leave and we would of." She continued, trying to buy as much time as she could. Taking a quick glance at Ivan, she silently cursed herself. He was losing blood and life. If she didn't get to heal him soon, he would probably to far gone to save.  
  
"Mia, you just don't get it do you? It all comes down to the fact that you were never one of us. The only reason we let you stay was because you were the only one at the time who was a adept in water." Isaac shot back at her, "Now, lets finish this."  
  
"As you wish Isaac." Mia replied coolly. Rising her hands above her head, she let the power she had gathered release from her hold, a bolt of azure struck Isaac. The young man was forced to his knees with the pain, gasping for breath as he could barely keep conscious.  
  
"Serves you right," Mia sniffed, herself struggling for air. She had used such a amount of power, she hadn't had the strength to and the room seemed to be getting smaller by the minute.  
  
"What am I doing?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head in a effort to clear it. She hurrying over to where Ivan lay. His body was blood soaked and she could easily tell that he was holding on to life by a thread.  
  
"Don't worry Ivan, I'm here now. Everything will be fine, just lay still and I'll heal you." Mia murmured in his ear, more for her comfort than his. She wasn't sure if she could heal him, he was so close to death…  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mia called upon the last remaining bit of psyenergy she had left. It was so little, after having to defeat both Garet and Isaac… It had been hard. Maybe to hard, and she was overusing her energy, both magically and physically. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the task ahead. After making contact with her magic she proceeded in the task ahead.  
  
'First thing is first,' she thought while calling upon the spirit of ply. The spirit would help keep the patient in a life state, but ply could only work for so long…  
  
"The only thing left to do is call upon the Djinn…" she muttered under her breath. Letting the slim amount of power she had left into the world of spirits. Mia could hear the Djinn come into form, now she was able to take from their enormous power. Drawing from their immense store of energy she was able to make contact with pure wish. The most powerful healing spell she had. Letting the power flow into her hands Mia knew she was overextending herself. Even with the extra energy to draw from. The spell flew into Ivan's barely breathing body.  
  
"It's working," she sighed as life was given in full to the young boy. Falling to her knees in exhaustion, Mia knew that Ivan would be fine. In the meantime though, she was to tired to even greet him back to life.  
  
Ivan awoke to find Mia asleep over him. He stood up, laying the girl down on the bed.  
  
"What the heck," Ivan whispered to himself, seeing Isaac sprawled on the floor. Suddenly memories came rushing back to the young boy, memories on how Isaac was going to kill him. Stealing a glance back at Mia, he was happy to find that she was not wounded.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Ivan sighed. Looking down at his boots he was startled to see that in his mail shirt there was a hole. Lifting the mail up, Ivan stared in horror of the wound that covered his lower belly. It was healed, but also infected and he had to get to a healer, if he didn't then he would probably catch a disease or something… he let his depressing thoughts trail off as he noticed that Mia was beginning to struggle up.  
  
"Ugh," Mia said in pain, putting her hand to her temple. "I feel horrible."  
  
"Mia, your okay, I'm okay. What happened to Isaac and what about Garet?" Ivan poured out onto the newly awaken Mia, rushing toward her in a hug.  
  
"Ivan, we'll all be fine. But first we got to get off of this ship. Can you summon anything?" The young women stated, tightening her hold on Ivan.  
  
"Yeah, I can probably summon Procne." Ivan said, peeling away from the hug. "If she can't get us to the main land no one can… but what about Garet and Isaac? Are we just going to leave them here?"  
  
"Yes that's exactly what were going to do, now can you summon Procne? I need to get off of this ship!" Mia sneered with more rashness than she intended. Ivan nodded as he walked outside on to the deck. Going into the trance like state that proceeded the summoning as soon as he knew there would be enough room to hold the gigantic bird. Mia watched as the bird like form of Procne came into view, it was Ivan's favorite summons and she knew that he could communicate with the spirit easily, so there was no fear of it suddenly attacking them.  
  
"Just grab on to her talon's and than we can get out of here," Ivan smiled at Mia, grabbing on to the talons as he spoke.  
  
"Right," Mia responded, following Ivan's action. She could feel the bird beginning to lift up, but decided against keeping her eyes open. The girl had always been afraid of heights and she still needed more sleep…  
  
As a white-bird like spirit lifted in to the sky, two figures clung to it's feathers. A young boy of 15 and a girl falling into dream world. Neither of them were aware of the blue tinged man, floating behind them. Rain began to fall as two men from a village that had forsaken them started to stir from unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
A/N: See, I finished it. Now are you happy? I did have half of the chapter written, but it was bad, real bad. So I rewrote the whole thing. Now before you go and yell at me in your great reviews (that I love by the way) about how long it takes to put up a chapter, go look at my other stories. I do write other things you know. Well I have to think of a plot before I write another chapter so It'll take a while.  
  
By the way, reviews are the best, so please do more, they make me happy and give me incentive to write! So now I'm going to shut up now, before I embarrass my self further. Oh yeah, Isaac your right, I do give myself no credit. 


	5. Recovery

Garet could feel the morning dew gather around his semi-unconscious body. Letting his mind wonder past the dulled pain in his right arm and shoulder he tried to grasp on to the events that had transpired… though they persisted on eluding him. Shaking his head in a effort to clear it, he knew that whatever had happened it hadn't been good. Pulling himself up from the cold deck of the boat, Garet gazed out onto the sea before him.  
  
'Funny,' he thought, 'That last thing I remember is looking out at this same sea at sunset, but land hadn't been in sight and now it is.' Suddenly, realization hit him. 'Wait, what did happened last night?'  
  
Garet racked his brain for more information, but none was to be found, all he could remember was the sun setting and than all was… blank. He did feel like he had done some heavy drinking last night, and now his head had a some what hangover feeling, but there hadn't been any ale on the ship… had there?  
  
"Ivan! Mia! Isaac! Am I all alone here?!" Garet cried out, desperate for some answers.  
  
"Garet, calm down." The fire adept turned to see a paled faced Isaac staggering from the cabin opening. "Mia and Ivan sure have no intention of helping us now."  
  
"And why would you say that?" Garet questioned, running toward his childhood friend in support.  
  
"Because we tried to kill them, that's why," Isaac said, giving a pained grin to Garet.  
  
"What the… why would we try to do that? You have to be kidding me, I would never try to kill Mia, you know that…" Garet trailed off, staring off into the clouded sky, as rain started to fall.  
  
"I don't know Garet, I think it has something to do with keeping the secrete of Vale alive, but right now we need to get some sleep, you may not remember it, but last night was pretty hectic and it's beginning to rain." Isaac stated turning back toward the cabins a I-don't-want-to-talk-about- right-now tone, ringing in his last words. Garet gave a slight nod and followed Isaac back into the cabins, questions of the past night still bubbling in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturos was stunned at the events he had just seen. The Earth and Fire adepts had been bested by the others in their group and now laid in a crippled state. Shaking his head in a effort to clear it, Saturos continued in his way back to where Alex and Menardi were.  
  
"Just my damn luck!" Saturos yelled into the open expanse of sky he currently coasted in. Rain had began to fall and he could already feel his psynergy being drained from the constant falling of water.  
  
"Finally," Saturos sighed as the inn that they currently stayed at came into view. Letting another burst of speed into his already quickening flying, the Fire Adept landed on the grass surrounding the building.  
  
"Where's the boy, Saturos." Alex heatedly asked as Saturos stepped in through the doorway.  
  
"There are more pressing matters to be discussed, before we bother ourselves with a petty Earth Adept." Saturos answered coolly, burning away the remaining water left on his armor.  
  
"What do you mean by 'petty'?" Alex fumed. "That Earth Adept you speak of has more power than you could ever imagine! I told you to get him and you just return with nothing, get back out there!" With that Alex raised his arms and emitted a blast of psynergy that threw Saturos against the door he had just entered by.  
  
"Fine Alex, next time I'll do your exact bidding!" Saturos growled, venom dripping with his every word.  
  
Alex watched in contempt as Saturos picked himself up and walked out the door. He could already hear the servants come running to see what had caused the disturbance. But he would not let his eyes leave the door, why had Saturos come back? It made no sense, the Fire adept was one who would not let fail his mission, ever. So why had he come back with it uncompleted?  
  
"Damn," Alex cursed under his breath, in his rage he had refused to hear what Saturos had to say. Whatever it had been, it was important and now Alex would have to wait until he came back with his objective. But that shouldn't take long and he could wait… only a fool would ever put a time limit on something of this most importance.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was such a speedy read, it's just that I'm going out of town in a couple of days and I wanted to get this up, plus I was in a intense writing mood so everything worked out fine. Well, I know this wasn't my best work (though some will beg to differ) but I got it out quick, didn't I? 


	6. Capture

It was a cold morning, though nothing worse than what Mia had suffered with as a child up in the frosted land of Imil. A low fog covered most of the land, shrouding the distance. Mia could feel the back of neck go cold without the warmth of the ground as she sat up. She rubbed her neck to keep it from freezing her to death, she was mildly surprised to find that her long azure blue hair only reached the back of her neck; when it had previously come down to her waist. Dragging her hand along the base of her shorn hair Mia could feel the jaggedness of the cut. Letting her hand fall back to her waist, she sighed. Remembering what had only happened last night. She had lost two of her best friends and she had been so close to losing her third. And in the moment they had relied to her what she had feared the most. Garet's love and Isaac's hate… Mia shrugged her shoulders, trying to relieve the cramps that built up and to get her mind off of them…  
  
"Mia…" a tentative voice started, falling at the cold hard look the receiver gave.  
  
"Look, Ivan, I don't want to talk about it, OK? Lets just find a town or something before night," Mia bluntly said, shrugging off the kindness that Ivan was trying to give.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, I was just asking if you wanted me to cut your hair, Gar-," he stopped, changing his mind. "It wasn't cut to well, let me level it out for you."  
  
That hadn't been what he wanted to say, Mia knew. But she did get what he meant, so… so, well she needed a trim anyway, so let him have his fun.  
  
Mia shrugged, turning her back to Ivan, "You can start now," she whispered.  
  
Ivan nodded, even though he knew Mia wouldn't see. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Ivan felt for the power buried within him, closing his eyes and searching for the one spell he knew as Wind Slash. Letting his mind clear, he called upon the energy making sure he was in total control of the power. Bringing his hands up above his head, he opened his eyes and carefully wove the spell across Mia's hair, making sure not to cut her.  
  
Your done, his mind reminded him. The power still strong in his grasp  
  
and his body still close to Mia's… so close…  
  
"You have to be done by now," the harshness and urgency of the voice jolted him back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ivan sighed, letting the power disappear.  
  
Mia ran her hand across the base of her hair before turning, "Thanks," she mumbled, looking out across the shore. "We need to get a move on."  
  
"Course."  
  
Mia started walking toward the snow covered mountain tops. "They remind me of home," she said in a off handed sort of way before Ivan had a chance to catch up with her.  
  
"You miss home too?" Ivan asked, sliding beside her.  
  
Ivan caught the tears that brimmed the young girls face, before she had a chance to turn. "More then you can imagine,"  
  
"Mia, it's going to be all right," Ivan crooned, putting his hand on Mia's back in reassurance.  
  
"No it isn't! What are we supposed to do now? Tell me, what chance do we have of beating Alex now that we're cut in half?" Mia screamed, tears now flowing freely down her face.  
  
"I don't know Mia, maybe everything won't be all right," Ivan brought his hand down from Mia's back and let his gaze fall down to his feet. Sand shifted as he walked, walking in silence until the sand turned to dirt as they reached sturdier land and then to gravel as they found a road that let to a light, far off in the distance; but always walking in silence, save for the occasional sob of a lost girl. Already the fogged sky grew darker with the coming of night.  
  
"We should stop here," Mia whispered, finally getting control of herself.  
  
Ivan stopped, surveying the land, the light he had spotted before was emitting a stronger beam as they drew closer. He almost felt drawn to it, as if it held the very essence of the air itself…  
  
"Uh Mia, do you feel a connection to the Mercury Lighthouse by any chance?" Ivan looked into the girls face, trying to find light in those hardened eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Her gaze still of stone, then she turned away.  
  
"Because I think that, that light up ahead is the Jupiter Lighthouse," Ivan's gaze fell as hers did.  
  
They both looked up a split second later, eyes locked, same thought in each mind.  
  
"Ivan if that's the Jupiter Lighthouse then it's already lit."  
  
"Oh fuck,"  
  
Both eyes stared toward the beam that glowed with a faint purple hint.  
  
"By any chance, can you summon Procne again? Mia's voice rang with urgency, the same that Ivan felt. Ivan didn't even take the time to nod, just felt for the presence of the spirit and called it forth. Neither of them waited for the Bird like form to take final shape before grabbing on to the enormous talons.  
  
"Just to tell it to go straight toward the light," Mia whispered into Ivan's ear as the gigantic bird took off.  
  
"Already did,"  
  
***  
  
"OK, you little bastard where are you?" Saturos drifted lazily over the motionless ship, wasting his time in finding Isaac.  
  
"If you come out now I won't have to burn down the ship," he suggested off handily, not concentrating on the task.  
  
"What the hell…" Someone emerged from the cabin, his musty red hair was matted to his head and a large gash could be see on his bare chest. He looked up, his eyes widened. "You… what are you doing here!"  
  
"Shit, it's the idiot," Saturos muttered under his breath, careful to keep his guard up, the boy was strong but stupid so he couldn't cause to much trouble, but still… he had lost to him by underestimating his group…  
  
"Mia was right, we didn't kill you!" He stood there unmoving. "Damn, were dead," with that the fire adept ran back into the cabin.  
  
Saturos waited silently for the idiot to return, hopefully this time with Isaac.  
  
"Garet, what's the problem… oh hell," Isaac came from out of the cabin, sword drawn and now cursing under his breath.  
  
Saturos silently chuckled at the similar reactions, slowly letting a ring of fire surround Garet, and on second thought he burned Isaac's sword to a molted piece of metal. A smell yelp by him congratulated Saturos on a job well done.  
  
"Now Isaac, we can do this two ways. You can come with me without a fight, or you can try to defeat me and I'll burn your friend here to cinders." Saturos's eyes burned into Isaac's, letting him know this was no joke. Isaac's eyes pleaded towards Garet, a last sign of friendship and hopeful forgiveness; or at least that's what Saturos thought it was.  
  
"OK, but you have to promise not to harm Garet, Mia or Ivan." Isaac sighed, putting his hands up in a sign of defeat.  
  
"Didn't you just try to kill Ivan? Oh well, sure whatever I don't think Alex wants anything to do with them, but for your safety I can't promise anything." Saturos said, diminishing the fire circle around Garet and transferring it to lightly heated ropes that he hooked around Isaac's wrists.  
  
"Bye Garet," Isaac whispered. "tell Ivan and Mia that I'm sorry."  
  
"I… NO!" Garet cried as Saturos rose higher in the air, taking Isaac with him.  
  
"Your to heavy to do this," Saturos moaned, landing once he was on top of land. Once Saturos had caught his breath, he held the rope slightly tighter, sending a slight heat wave along the ties. "This way," he pulled Isaac in the opposite direction of the mountains, forcing him to stumble along the rocks.  
  
"Where are we going?" Isaac's gaze was to his feet.  
  
"Back to Jikliti, it's town about a mile from here, chances are it'll be the last place you ever see," Saturos laughed, tugging at the slowing boy.  
  
  
  
A/N: You like? Hope you do, anyway can someone tell me in your review (that your going to leave, right?) if the writing style was better? Thanks!  
  
*Shit, only 3 more weeks till my Bat Mitzvah, I am so not ready! :freaking out: 


End file.
